


King's Bodyguard

by AzureDarknessYugi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, 魔界騎士イングリッド | Makai Kishi Ingrid | Hell Knight Ingrid
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comfort Sex, F/M, Mild Gore, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 22:51:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11884527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureDarknessYugi/pseuds/AzureDarknessYugi
Summary: A sequel to Rinko's new brother. Yami gets a bodyguard named Ingrid. Who's one of the women his saved from a fate worse than death. After a few weeks serving as Yami's bodyguard lets him know what she feels and learns what loves truly feels.





	King's Bodyguard

Ingrid had no idea a simple card game can be so dangerous or deadly. Players try to sabotage their opponent's deck, hire assassins to kill them, blackmail, even cheat during a Duel. They'll do anything to win. Anything to take Yami's crown of King of Games. The pink-haired knight was glad he had The Millennium Puzzle for protection. But it's protection is limited, which is why she's with him.

With the man who saved her and other women from hell. From living a life of a sex slave. Having cocks of humans, demons, and orcs violently shoved into her. Those days are thankfully over. No more begin violated by cocks and tentacles. Ingrid relives the moment of Yami stabbing the horrible doctor in the dick, then lifts his katana slowly.

The devil's doctor got a slow, painful death. He tried to kill Yami with his tentacles but was held in place by Dark Magician Girl. A demon tried to get her from behind, but she conjured a spike right up his ass and through his head. Seeing all those bastards get brutally killed was satisfying for Ingrid. She wanted to repay him somehow, but the first thing that came to her mind was to use her body.  _"_ _It's been weeks since I had sex. And I'm glad to have a break from that, but my body is hungry for some cock."_  she said in her mind.

If she going to have sex again, she wants it to be with the right man. Yami is that man. Knowing Rinko feeling for Yami, asked her first. To her surprise, Rinko is all for it. However, there's one condition; a threesome later on. Ingrid blushed and agreed to her trims. Yami did way Rinko had a perverted side.

Before Ingrid could suck him off, Yami stopped her and said "Let's start things off with a kiss. Is that alright with you?" he asked her nicely. Holding out his hand.

"I'll like that." Ingrid smiles. She took his hand. Interlocking her fingers with his. She hesitated for a bit, but Yami waited until Ingrid was ready. Once she gathered her nerve, pressed her lips on to his. The kiss started slow. Just licking and sucking of lips. Ingrid can taste can taste something sweet on Yami's lips. What ever it is, her body was heating up.

Her eagerly moved her tongue over Yami's lips. She wanted to deepen the kiss. Yami complied and slid his tongue into her mouth. Ingrid moaned when Yami's tongue wrestled on her own. She felt Yami's hands resting on her hips. Expecting him to grope her ass. But they didn't move. He was waiting for her permission.  _"This right, he's not like the other men."_ Ingrid realized. Not to break the love filled kissed, moved Yami's hand to her soft, round ass.

She shuddered upon feeling his hands on her ass. Others had grabbed it before and every time it felt unwanted. This time, however, is different. She made Yami's hand knead her ass. She moaned loudly in Yami's mouth. As they kissed, Ingrid grinds her body against his. It was then she felt the bulge on in indigo coloured leather pants. "That looks uncomfortable," she said breaking the kiss. Ingrid didn't want to stop the amazing kiss, but her lungs need air "let me help you with that.".

With a smile, Ingrid got her her knees. Even tho Yami was wearing two belts, Ingrid has only to remove only one to get what she needs. Once the zipper on his pants was down, Yami's cock sprang out. The knight had seen many cocks in different sizes, and colour. But for some reason, Yami's looks inviting. She gave it a few kisses and right away Ingrid can tell this cock had a much better taste. Her tongue traced every vein on Yami's cock.

Any other man would shove his cock into her throat, as most don't like teasing. Yami's is not like them. He's letting her do what ever she wanted. She can tell by the look on his face he can't handle the teasing any longer. Eyes shut and his lips were pressed into a thin line. The colour of his cheeks matched the highlights in his hair.  _"_ _He looks cute like that._ _"_ she thought. Ingrid admired the will power Yami displayed.

Rewarding him for his efforts, wrapped her lips around his cock. It slowly went down her throat. Yami opened his eyes to see Ingrid's amber eyes look up at him. Her eyes remain on him, as she moves her head back and forth while making loud slurping sounds.  _"_ _This is the best cock I ever had!_ _"_ Ingrid thought lustfully.

"Your hair hair is the way, mind if I help you with that?" Yami asked. His breath was getting ragged.

Ingrid didn't want to take Yami's tasty cock out of her mouth simply nods. With a warm smile, Yami moves Ingrid's bangs out of her face. Ingrid thanks Yami for his kindness by increasing the speed of her head. This got a moan out the King of Games. "I-Ingrid...I'm...going...to...cum!" hearing this, encouraged Ingrid to suck harder and faster.

She didn't wait any longer and Yami came. Drinking his cum found the flavor divine. Yami panted and sat down on the nearby chair. "You left purple lipstick on my cock." Yami chuckled. He noticed his bodyguard taking off her black panties. She crawled to the King of Games in very sexual manner (that go Yami hard again) then got to his lap. Hovering her very wet pussy over his still rock hard member.

Ingrid whimpers as she rubs the head of his cock on her slit. Slowly, lowers her hips. "It's in me!" Ingrid cried.

"Should I move or you?" Yami asked. His hands on her ass again.

"You." she moans "Please fuck me hard!"

"If that is what you wish." Yam said and trusted his hips. Ingrid let cries of pleasure as Yami's cock carved out her insides. Her head moved back when the head of his cock hit her womb.

"This is what sex with emotion feels like!" Ingrid cries out "It feels so good!" she held on to Yami desperately. Her pussy held on to Yami's cock in the same way. Yami's personal waiting room was filled with sounds of sex along with Ingrid's cries and moans of pleasure. Moans that won't stop coming out of Ingrid's mouth. His cock just felt amazing.

Yami massaging her ass added to that pleasure. For sure Ingrid knew she was drooling. Ingrid didn't care tho. Her mind was too filled with pleasure. Along with her entire body. With Yami's face so close to her breasts, pulled them out. With how her outfit is was easy to do. Knowing what she wanted, Yami sucked one of her nipples. While rubbing the other with his free hand. Soon it was her to cum, and she did hard "YAMI!" she screamed while her pussy squirted all over Yami's cock.

"Was it good?" Yami asked with a warm smile.

"Yes." Ingrid said panting "That was the best sex I ever had."

"From what I can guess, you want more?" Yami asked with a small chuckled.

Ingrid chuckled back "You guessed right." she got up (moaning as Yami's cock left her pussy) then turned around, moves her dark red cloak out of the way to show Yami her ass. "You know what to do, right?" she asked with a challenging tone. Placing his hands on his thighs, Yami got off the chair and walks to Ingrid.

Yami rubs his cock on her pussy before entering it back in. He grabs Ingrid's huge breasts while thrusting his hips. Once again Ingrid lets out cries of pleasure. By instinct, her hands overlap Yami's. Both her breasts and pussy felt so good. Said pussy showed how good it felt by dripping its love juices all over the floor. "Mind if we had sex more often?" Ingrid asked with lust written all over her face

"Sure." Yami said in her ear "I don't duel until the very end of the tournament." his voice then became a whisper "It could be a fun way to pass the time." he can tell Ingrid liked the sounds of that because her pussy tightens when he said that. Yami felt his cock ready to fired her seed and asked "I'm going to cum soon, where do you want it?" he asked with a raspy breath.

"Inside!" she cried "I want your cum inside me. Make me your woman!"

"You got it!" Yami grunted and his cock blasts a huge load of cum in her womb.

"YAMI!" she screamed as Yami came.

For the next few hours, Yami and Ingrid kept having sex. Removing more and more of their clothes until they're compliantly naked. During that time Ingrid's body had forgotten the taste and feel of previous cocks. Now it only reacts to Yami's. The knight has found her true king to follow. A King with a warm heart. And this heart will soon share its warmth and love with other women in need.


End file.
